


Transformers: Merformers AU Short drabbles

by SkyLLeX



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bound, Claiming Bites, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Fluff, Humans, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Knot, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Me (Skyllex), Merformers, Merformers Rescue Center, Oh No NerdBurrito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Pregnancy, Public Claiming, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Transformers - Freeform, Weird Biology, cute awkward moments, cute silly fish, frisky silly fish, kissing silly fish, searchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLLeX/pseuds/SkyLLeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tf Merformers short stories,<br/>Short love stories wich can contain explicit moments, cute moments, funny moments, etc. Different Tf Universe will be added in the future like; Tfa, Tfp, Mtmte, etc. Each chapters will be rated in the beginning with a summary and notes from the author. Different pairing couples will be revealed in the future. Please take notes that each chapters are a different story with a new pairing! Thank you for reading and Enjoy!<br/>Merformers World AU</p><p>Credits goes to Uniformshark for the Merformers thingy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformers: Merformers AU Short drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Things are getting harder for Magnus! After the passage of a storm, he found himself stuck on a beach rolled like a burito in fishing nets! Unable to move, a stranger with red hairs noticed the poor blue and white whale stuck on the beach so he helped him with the "Merformers rescue center" team! At first, the poor whale being aggressive the whole time, fell in love unexpectedly with the stranger named Rodimus. For his love, he must court Rodimus before claiming him as his mate! But... each time isn't the right time to go through courtship.... poor fish!
> 
> Rated: PG

Time was passing incredibly slow for Rodimus who was working with his team in the center of the amazing Center of the "Merformers rescue center"! Times was slipping slowly between his fingers, too much slowly for his taste... the announcement of a storm coming before his vacation was just too much for him. He was suppose to be gone with a bunch of his friends to Canada for a center of merformers like his to visit it, he wanted this so much to see different breeds for his study and to be able to save more in the future, he was just angry about everything, thinking that the world was against him lately and something else that he couldn't put his thought on it. Lost in his thoughts he haven't noticed the table flying in his direction.

-"Rodimus! Watch out!", yelled Drift alarmed by Rodimus's unawareness. Before Rodi could do anything, the table hit him in the back wich sent him flying in Drift's pool. The cold water of the pool sent him shiver down his spinal before hands grap him by the waist to pull him out of the cold water. He coughed a few times before looked at his savior who was expectedly Drift the Swordfish.

-"You okay? because you seem lost in your thoughts!", exclaimed Drift worried about his health.

-"Nha! Don't worry fish, I'm perfectly fine! I'm just annoyed to miss my vacation to Canada!" He said smilling to his fish friend, but deep inside of him he was angry about something else that he didn't know.

-"Ugh... How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Drift, Rodimus!" He growled before Rachet was coming running with a blanket after the accident.

-"Rodimus for god's sake! How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention around you when you're near a pool when a storm is coming!" Grumbled sending a brief nod of greeting to the swordfish that they were keeping after he was captured by piratesand saved. "I should be around you when a storm is coming!"

-"What the fuck Rachet!? I'm not a kid!" Rodimus exclaimed offended and still angry about everything.

-"What did I told you about cursing around the fishes we are keeping Rodimus!?" Grumbled Rachet.

-"Ghaaaa!" Yelled Rodimus before walking away frustrated. Rachet and Drift stayed still before looking at each other.

-"Do you think he will be fine? Because I get the impression he is angry about everything... I can feel he is not only annoyed by the fact that he can't go in vacation to Canada... That is something else" Said the swordfish timidely to Rachet with a slight blush on his bonecheeks.

-"He will... it is just something else that is bothering him but he cannot find what." Told Rachet knowing what was bothering Rodimus at this point, oh yes, he know it perfectly. He petted Drift's head before opening his pool to another one for security mesure for the storm which was coming soonly. After Drift swam away, he took the table wich was half broken after the encounter of human. Poor table... He picked it up and throw it in the closet before putting the locker for security reason uncaring of that poor broken table.

***Far away from a beach***

Th blue whale was swimming fastly knowing that an epic storm wa coming toward his position, he knew that he was too weak to comfront that storm, in normal term he would comfront it but after a long swim of 30 km per hour was something for a blue whale. He was tired, but sadly he have no choice to continue unless he want to be stuck on a beach that could kill him if he stay too long. He wasn't built for speed but built for strenght. Yes, he have stamina but he was getting tired of swimming against the flow.

While swimming he noticed, that each flow, it was getting stronger. He growled and swam harder and harder until he couldn't anymore. It was too late, he wasn't able anymore to swim further in the ocean. He was too tired to swim that he was taking away by each flow toward an unknown place. He tried many times to swim and flee away from the storm but failed, he roared of rage until he noticed that the seabed was almost voyable. He was in deep problem, he was too near of a beach to his taste.

He tried not to panick and swim with more strenght but really did panick when a fish net caught him by surprised, luckily, no one was trying to catch him but the fish net was lost by some fishers. He struggled to ripped off the thing of his body but only to tangle it more around his body. The wires was cutting his soft flesh wich caused him pain. He stopped his struggles knowing that it was hopeless since it was only aggraving his wounds. He whined hopeless when he felt the seabed touching his back, he couldn't go back to surface for taking breath because it was already too late. He is gonna die on a beach with a freaking fish net. he tried to free himslef again feeling his strenght leaving him until a strong flow shook him like a washing machine. It shook him so hard that he hit a rock behind his head wich caused him to fall unconscious and unaware.

***Later after the storm***

Rodimus sighed, just looking at the mess that the storm caused in the center was making him more angry. In normal term, he would be annoyed by the mess but today was something else. It wasn't his kind to be angry, it wasn't normal at all. He was feeling like a woman being in her period! It wasn't helping at this thought though. He only wanted to scream about his bad luck. His team had already started to clean the mess around, Rachet was taking off the plateform of each pools before cleaning the pools if something like leaves fall in. He opened the gates of each pools to let in different merformers like Drift, Starscream the screeching fish unless if Skyllex his "savior" was near, Blurr, and a few others. Rodimus was annoyed until Skyllex showed up, a young woman of 21.

-"Hey Rod!" Yelled the young woman waving her hand standing further before running toward him and expectedly slipped on... a banana?(Where the fuck is it comin from?) She fell on her belly and died... OMG nha just kiding, she fell on her belly and unexpectedly hit her forehead on the ground before she sat on her knee with a hand on her forehead with a confused look. Rodimus facepalmed and walked toward her trying to remain professional as possible but failed pathecally when he saw a trailed of blood getting down of her face. He burst of laughing while kneeling by her side and called Rachet who came grumbling until he saw the trail of bloods on her face.

-"How many times do I have to tell you that running here isn't allowed?!" He growled annoyed of always patching her up after each time she was cutting herself or hurting herself at the center.

-"For fuck sake Rachet! Do I looks like I count each time you patch me up?!" She grumbled a bit annoyed until she ask, "Rodimus! I..."

-"Ugh! For god's sake how many times do I have to tell you too kid to stop cursing around here! Merformers are copying your cursing language!" He said annoyed before he was cut off by a snicker by his side and looked at who it was only to almost have an heart attack when he noticed it was Drift. "Drift! Stop getting out of the pool! You're a damn fish!" before he was cut off when Drift stole a kiss from his lips and of course stealing his phone for attention and for letting Rodimus and Skyllex to have a chat since they were stuck with a grumpy veterinary. When Drift and Rachet were gone they both looked at each other then burst of laughing.

-"He is surely intelligent Drift!" Exclaimed Skyllex while laughing before remembering what she want to tell to him. "Oh and what I want to tell you is... you should take your vacation even if your trip vacation was canceled because of the storm and the fact that you had to take care of the center".

-"wait... you only wanted to tell me this?..." He looked at her with a weird before adding. "You know you're weird right?"

-"yeah... people keep saying me this but you should because I had noticed your bad luck lately and I think it is a great idea for you because you're keep working hard the last few months before summer."

He nodded then tank her for her advice and added;

-"And... you should stop running around like you did because you know.... Last time you fell in an empty pool and broke your arm." He chuckled at the last part of the sentence on his knees.

-"yeah... I should though... and one last thing, You should take a walk because lately you're a damn shitty fucker, ya know?" He facepalmed at her sentence then rose up on his feet. "Now get the fuck out of here! We're gonna deal with that mess!" She added with a honest smile.

-"Y... yeah thanks and patch your forehead please before one of our merformers eat you" He added with a smirk, the walked away letting her confused until she realised that she was bleeding from her forehead.

When Rodimus walked out of everyone sight, a whine was heard.

-"Aww... And who's gonna help us now for cleaning the mess now?" Whined someone in the background.

***Time skip***

Rodimus sighed and opened the door of his car to get out. At least he could take a break after all, it is true that he worked hard the last few months before summer. He putted his keys in his pocket before getting out of his car, he took a deep breath then close the door of his car, he was at the beach and noticed that he was alone, actually it wasn't surprising since people must be cleaning outside to help. He took off his shoes and threw them off on the beach with his beach towel, he came here for one thing. Surfing. He threw off his shirt then took his board until he noticed something further on the beach. Something big and blue. He frowned then walked toward it until he noticed that it was a blue whale, precisely a merformers strangled in a fish net.

His eyes became wide and he ran toward the merformers and stayed in a safe distance, he didn't know if it will show agressivity or not, he walk slowly toward it and with his board poked his back. He waited for a reaction and a groaned came out. he sighed of relief and closed his eyes, at least it wasn't dead he thought and when he opened his eyes he almost had a heart attack.

The exotical creature was staring at him with wide blue eyes and growled at him like warning him. Rodimus noticed the deep cuts on the skin of the blue whale and shivered, he was probably in pain since he couldn't reach them to lick them. He noticed that he have sunburns on his back and tail, he concluded that the poor creature was there for a while alone on the beach, he knew that blue whale can hang with another fellow comrade or a group. At this thought he looked at the ocean waiting for the sign of another merformers or a group but nothing showed up. He sighed than went on his knees and took off his pocket a retractable knife but only to be hissed by the merformers. It seem that it wasn't pleased by the sight of a knife.

He approached carefully pointing his other hand the fish net after putting down his board. The exotic creature growled and haven't realised that the human with raid hairs want to help him then trashed for freeing himself only to making his wounds worse, he howled in pain when a hand was suddenly stroking a spot behind his neck wich caused him to flatten his ear fines on the side of his head, he purred forgetting instantely the knife and the human. His tail start to wag on the sand enjoying the strokes. While the creature was enjoying the strokes forgetting presence the presence of a human with a sharp object, Rodimus took the opportunity to cut off the fish net fastly of his dorsal fine and the other one before looking back at the merformers who was still enjoying the strokes given by the weird humans. Apparently his trick was working really well on him. It was pretty much difficult for the human to remove the fish net off him and avoid of being kicked by the blue whale’s Tail still wagging of pleasure. At least, the giant beast wasn’t anymore trashing around and worsen his enjuries, After a while of struggles to remove everything off the poor merformer, the young man stopped of stroking and suddenly he realized that he wasn’t alone anymore with the big fish. Ultra Magnus noticed the other presence and turn his head in the presence’s direction towards the sea.  
It was another merformer, a white and purple tiger shark with one and one third horns. Expectedly, the two merformers start to talk in their own merformers language with civilism, for Rodimus, It was just weird acute sounds and sharps. The human suddenly wished that he could understand at least the basic merformers language, after long moments of confusion. The purple tiger shark disappeared in the depth of the sea, it was probably one of the member of the injured whale’s pod. He really need some help, both of them. He couldn’t let him alone on the beach because the creature could reach the sea and swim away with open wounds. He knew that his phone was still in his car and he knew that without anyone to help, he couldn’d call his team without his phone. Lost in his thoughts, he haven’t noticed the creature was staring dead at him and was approaching slowly toward him dragging himself on the sand of the beach. A loud yelp escaped from Rodimus when he felt a hand brushing his red hairs wich scared the poor blue whale emitting a loud hiss.  
-”Err… sorry to scared ya buddy! Just… warn me when you… when you want to touch me…” Said Rodimus, then suddenly blushed realizing that his sentence have two meaning, then he felt ridiculous because the creature probably do not know a single word of his sentence. “Eh! I see your injuries stopped bleeding!”

Crusts of blood was covering his wounds wich was good in a way. The creature look at his own wounds and start to lick them realizing that he forgot his wounds. Immediatly, Rodimus sprinted to his car when he saw the opportunity, he took his phone and composed the rescue center number.

-”Fuckfuckfuckfuck please respond fastly for god’s sake!” After seconds of waiting wich appeared an eternity for Rodimus, the center finally respond.

-”Hello, you have indeed dial the right number to-”respond the voice of Rachet.

-”RACHET WE HAVE A FUCKING EMERGENCY FOR GOD’S SAKE! LOCATION MY FAVORITE BEACH TO RELAX!” Yelled Rodimus before he cut the line.

 

***Merformers Rescue Center***

Rachet growled and rose up from his seat, slightly annoyed of being yelled on the phone and suddenly asked First Aid.

-”First Aid… what is Rodimus’s favorite beach?”

-”err… I think it’s “the Seagulls point” if I’m right, and… why did you ask me that question between?” asked First Aid confused.

-Because we have an emergency. Prepare a team, be prepared to accompany me because it will be your first rescue as veterinary while I’m watching you!

-”What!? I-I’m not ready yet! Why?!

-Stop whining, we’re losing time here! Go prepare the team already! Respond sharply Rachet already preparing his stuff for the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even at the half though... I'll finish it later because godammit my neck and back hurt as hell! ( Q w Q ) And sorry for my bad grammar and spelling! My mother language is French...


End file.
